


Bitter and burned

by Tabby_92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_92/pseuds/Tabby_92
Summary: Regina feels bitter and burned. Burned by Henry's initial betrayal that had him heading to Boston to find his biological mother, and now bitter that Emma seems to have decided to stick around. Hurting and fearing for her future, Regina is dealing with things the only way she knows how





	Bitter and burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> So this isn't either of the 2 fic ideas that I have plotted out in my head and is something else entirely!  
> This fic is starting pretty early in the grand scheme of things, and there will be some fighting before we get to any real SQ goodness (although if you're anything like me, some of the time that fighting counts as SQ goodness because bless our ladies and their fierce defensiveness and general need to do what they see as right). There will be changes of point of view between paragraphs within chapters but hopefully this should still be easy enough to follow.  
> I haven't really plotted this out so will update sporadically while I try to work out where this is actually heading!  
> Please be nice! This is my first time posting something that I have written entirely myself and also, mistakes are my own as I have no beta

Regina fished her keys from her purse and slipped it into the lock. Turning it, she pushed the door and let herself in. She slid her coat from her shoulders and slipped off her black stiletto heels, feeling a slight sense of relief after a long day.  
"Henry" she called upstairs. She knew he was home as she could hear him banging around in his bedroom, but she also knew that she wouldn't receive a response. He had been mad with her when he had run away to Boston in search of his biological mother who he was sure was destined to break her curse, and he was mad with her now as she worked to keep that same curse intact. Her blood ran cold as she thought of the way her son had looked at her the night before as he once again spoke of how she was the evil queen and incapable of love. If only he could see, if only he knew...  
She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a stress headache coming as tension spread across her forehead. She needed to relax. Regina padded over to one side of the large hallway, entering the kitchen. A nimble hand ran across smooth granite, moving to a cupboard on the wall where she pulled out a glass before selecting a bottle of her favourite red wine. Regina had definitely earned it today.  
She poured herself a glass and picked up the bottle. Regina made her way to the lounge, sitting in her favourite spot before taking a sip of the full bodied wine. She relaxed back into her seat and sighed before raising her glass once again. She moved it against blood red lips only to be interrupted by a loud hammering coming from the front door.  
"Regina, open up!"  
She would recognise that voice anywhere. It belonged to a bothersome blonde that she simply loved to loathe. She sighed as she stood to go and find out exactly what her uninvited guest wanted.

Pale knuckles reddened as they rapt furiously against the pristine solid wood that was Regina's front door. She stepped back, pulling her arms tightly crossed over her chest as she huffed out a breath.  
"Come on Regina, open up". She stepped forwards again, this time pounding against the door with her fist. "I know you're in there" she shouted as she kept beating against the wood. Emma wasn't sure whether to give up. She wasn't sure that the brunette, who appeared to be her polar opposite, would even open the door to her, but she knew that she had to confront Regina.  
Just as she turned to leave, the door swing open behind her. A soft glow spilled from inside, lighting the porch and slightly into the dark evening that lay beyond.  
The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the brunette who stood before her, barefoot and blouse slightly open, glowing like an angel.  
"Can I help you Miss Swan?"  
The sternness of Regina's voice brought Emma back to her senses. Se winced slightly as she realised that Regina had gone back to using her title. She thought that they had come a long way. Not necessarily towards being friends, but towards being civil to one another, for Henry's sake as least. Apparently she was wrong.  
Emma drew in a breath, releasing it slowly.  
"We need to talk. This isn't fair".  
"and we can talk, on Monday if you call my assistant and schedule a meeting. Now if you would kindly mind leaving my porch so I can go back to my evening, or do I have to call the sherrif's department to have you removed?"  
Emma let out an exasperated groan. "I am the sherrif's department..."  
"and right now you are disturbing the peace, harassing the mayor and trespassing on my private property as I have asked you to leave." Regina bit back before Emma had a chance to finish what she had been saying.  
"Fine" Emma retorted, throwing her hands up. She turned to walk away before glancing back over her shoulder "but this isn't over".

Regina smirked before pushing the door shut. She spun to lean against it, her head falling back with a slight thud as her eyes slipped shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas as to where you see this story taking our lovely ladies  
> If you're on twitter I'm @tabbyayres


End file.
